


Cas! Don't Do That!

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Just a short random one that came to mind after seeing a meme on Pinterest.





	Cas! Don't Do That!

Dean and Sam are in the Impala, heading on a 6 hour drive to a case in yet another state, and as usual having their normal Winchester brother tiff.

"Don't make it into a chick flick moment... you bitch!" Dean shouted at Sam's silly sad comment.

"JERK!" Sam with his real bitch-face look, shouted in response, and went quiet. 

What happened next, they didn't expect.

"ASSBUTT!" Cas called out.

Upon his sudden appearance, and all the shouting, and possibly Dean's heart stopping, caused Dean to lose control of the Impala. With a quick swerve, he quickly got the control of the Impala back, before squealing to a full stop in the middle of the highway. Dean and Sam turn forcefully to find Cas sitting on the back seat.

"Oh Cas, fuck, what are you doing! You nearly made me crash!" Dean said.

"Sorry, assbutt!" Cas laughed, not even phased by what had happened

"Listen to me Cas! Don't do that! Ever again!" Dean said.

"Yes Dean!"

 


End file.
